kevinsskypebigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 1
History of the first season of Kevin's Skype Big Brother. In Kevin's Skype Big Brother, human players are eligible to pick an ally. Allies will never nominate or vote against their allied human player unless forced to do or stated so. In this season, Kevin Bryan, Antoin Fontaine, Ceyda Uzun and Eleanor have decided to pick Ellie Goulding, Lana Del Rey, Justin Bieber and Tom Hiddleston as their ally, respectively. The season started rough for Antoin, as his ally Lana Del Rey was eliminated first from the game, leaving him very vulnerable compared to the other human players. He, however, still managed to enter the final two, though lost to Kevin in a very close jury votes of 3 - 2. The Power of veto system was disabled for this season. Voting History Voting history for Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 1. Summaries to follow below. Houseguests Antoin Fontaine is one of the four players featured in the first season of Kevin's Skype Big Brother. He is known for his kind and honest ways of playing the game, compared to the other three human players. He is allied with Lana Del Rey in this season, who was unluckily evicted first after a tie vote. He, however, went against the odds and still managed to reach the final two. He finished 2nd. Britney Jean Spears is an American recording artist, entertainer, dancer, actress, and occasional author. Britney is renowned for being a floater, and by Final 8 people started questioning why she was even in the house. Her name was occasionally brought up and suggested as a pawn in later game. She created no controversy throughout the game, other than floating final six.' '''She finished 6th. '''Ceyda Uzun' is one of the four players featured in the first season of Kevin's Skype Big Brother. She is known for her sneaky behaviors in the house, tricking other houseguests to think she's innocent and harmless. On the other side, she's very competitive and would do anything to rise up to power as Head of Household. Throughout the game, she was allied with Justin Bieber.' '''She finished 5th. '''Diana Vickers' is an English singer-songwriter, actress and fashion designer who initially came to public attention as a semi-finalist on the fifth series of British talent show The X Factor in 2008. In the game, she quickly gains recognition after being nominated so many time early in the game. She was nominated in 3 out of 5 weeks during the time she was in the game. However, she proven herself not to be a pawn after winning Head of Household on the fourth week. She finished 9th. Eleanor '''is one of the four players featured in the first season of Kevin's Skype Big Brother. She was known mostly for her meltdown when her ally Tom Hiddleston was evicted for 10th. She also gained recognition when she made a controversial, strategic move when she nominated two of the remaining computer alliances, Ellie Goulding and Justin Bieber, in the game in the sixth week of the game. However despite the smart move, Ceyda Uzun rose to power the following week and nominated her, resulting in her eviction. She finished 7th. '''Elena Jane "Ellie" Goulding is an English singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist. She was the first non-human houseguest to enter the final three, and was the only one in this season as well. She won the Head of Household in the tenth week, and was responsible for the eviction of Marina and the Diamonds. Things went well until Antoin Fontaine rose to power the following week, in which he nominated her and evicted her from the game. She finished 3rd. Justin Drew Bieber is a Canadian pop musician, actor, and singer-songwriter. He gained recognition when he was caught smoking weed in Ceyda's HoH Bedroom. While his gameplay wasn't exactly the best in the house, he survived his first nomination as a pawn by Kevin, but was evicted the following week when he was re-nominated by Eleanor. He finished 8th. Kevin Bryan is one of the four players featured in the first season of Kevin's Skype Big Brother. He is known for being strategic and paranoid, doing everything to keep his allies safe. This was proven when he decided to get Diana Vickers out in the fifth week, promising a good amount of safety to his allies Ceyda Uzun and Antoin Fontaine. Throughout the game, his main ally was Ellie Goulding. He finished 1st. Elizabeth Woolridge Grant, known by her stage name Lana Del Rey, is an American singer-songwriter. She's arguably one of this season's most unlucky houseguests, as she gets evicted the moment she walked in. It would seem that she would be an interesting and promising houseguest in the future, but we will see. She was allied with Antoin Fontaine. She finished 13th. Marina Lambrini Diamandis, better known by her stage name Marina and the Diamonds, is a Welsh singer-songwriter and musician. She was unnominated until the eight week in the game, in which she survived. Marina has won one Head of Household throughout the whole game. She, however, used her one and only Head of Household to make one of the most controversial moves in the game, nominating two human players at once, Antoin Fontaine and Ceyda Uzun. Ceyda was evicted after she broke the tied vote. She finished 4th. Onika Tanya Maraj, known by her stage name Nicki Minaj, is a Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer, songwriter, actress, and television personality. She was hated since very early in the game, getting nominated by Tom Hiddleston nominated. It was immediately revealed that she was evicted from the game by a 7-2 vote, the most in the season. She finished 12th. Robyn Rihanna Fenty, known by her stage name Rihanna, is a Barbadian recording artist, actress, and fashion designer. She was the house's second most hated houseguest tied with Lana Del Rey, lasting less than a month in the house. She finished 11th. Thomas William "Tom" Hiddleston is an English actor. He was one of the strongest players in early game, winning the Head of Household in the second week. He was responsible for the eviction of Nicki Minaj. But unfortunate for him, he was nominated for eviction along with Ceyda Uzun by Diana Vickers, resulting in his eviction from the game. He finished 10th. Summaries Week 1 - Britney Spears became the season's first Head of Household as well as the series' first Head of Household. She decided to nominate Diana Vickers and Lana Del Rey for eviction. The voting ends with a 5-5 tie, forcing her to break the tie, in which she decided to vote for Lana Del Rey, ultimately evicting her from the game. Week 2 - Tom Hiddleston is the second Head of Household of the season. He surprisingly nominated human player Ceyda Uzun, marking her the first human player to be nominated in the series. She was nominated for eviction along with Nicki Minaj, who gets evicted from the game by a 7-2 vote. Week 3 - Ceyda Uzun rises as the third Head of Household of the season and the first human Head of Household. She decided to keep Tom Hiddleston, who nominated her last the previous week, safe, and nominated Rihanna and Diana Vickers instead. Rihanna was evicted by a 6-2 vote. Week 4 - After nominated twice, Diana Vickers won and became the fourth Head of Household. She decided to nominate Tom Hiddleston and unsurprisingly, Ceyda Uzun, who nominated her the previous week. However, her shot at Ceyda failed as Tom was evicted by a 5-2 vote. Week 5 - Kevin Bryan became the fifth Head of Household of the season and as well the second Head of Household of the series. He decided to nominate his main target Diana Vickers along with pawn Justin Bieber. The aim was proven to be right on the spot as Diana was evicted by a tight 4-3 vote. Week 6 - Eleanor became the sixth Head of Household. She controversially decided to nominate the remaining computer allies of the human players, Ellie Goulding and Justin Bieber. Justin was evicted by a close vote of 3-2. Week 7 - Ceyda Uzun became the seventh Head of Household of the season, as well marking her second overall. She surprisingly decided to put up Antoin Fontaine and Eleanor, as an act to avenge her fallen ally Justin, who was evicted last week after being nominated by Eleanor. As drama erupts between the two, Kevin decided to let the computer votes first before deciding his vote. Marina and the Diamonds and Britney Spears decided to vote to evict Antoin, while Ellie Goulding votes to evict Eleanor. Kevin then follows, bringing it to a tie vote, so Ceyda could decide what's best by breaking the vote. She decided to vote for Eleanor, evicting her from the game. Week 8 - Antoin Fontaine became the eight Head of Household, marking his first. He targetted Britney Spears, whom he thought as a terrible floater. She was nominated for eviction along with Marina and the Diamonds. The target was hit right on the spot, as Britney was evicted by a 3-0 vote by the houseguests. Week 9 - Marina and the Diamonds won and became the ninth Head of Household, ending the streak of human players holding the major powers. She surprisingly decided to nominate Antoin Fontaine and Ceyda Uzun. Kevin, not wanting to pick between his friends, decided to let Ellie vote first. She decided to vote for Ceyda. Kevin followed and voted to evict Antoin. The tie forced Marina to break it. She chose to evict Ceyda. Week 10 - Ellie Goulding rises up as the tenth Head of Household in the game. Due to limited options, she decided to put up Antoin Fontaine and Marina and the Diamonds as nominees. Marina was evicted by a 1-0 vote after Kevin voted. Week 11 - Antoin Fontaine became the eleventh and final Head of Household. He automatically nominates Kevin Bryan and Ellie Goulding for eviction. Holding the most power, he decided to evict Ellie Goulding from the game, returning the favor to Kevin after he kept him safe last week. Jury Votings Ceyda Uzun: Kevin Eleanor: Antoin Britney Spears: Kevin Marina and the Diamonds: Antoin Ellie Goulding: Kevin Kevin: 3 votes to win. Antoin: 2 votes to win.